


Что достойно греха

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Он подставляет лицо теплому солнцу — а потом его заслоняет чья-то фигура.
Relationships: Tilly Jackson/Orville Swanson
Kudos: 2
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Что достойно греха

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/gifts).
  * A translation of [Worth a Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/668824) by littlestarofthewest. 



Из своей палатки Суонсон поднимает взгляд к небу. Он знает, что надо как-то пошевеливаться, помогать по лагерю, делать хоть что-нибудь. Но пока что здесь, вот так, безопаснее. Если лежать, не шелохнувшись, то и демонов не потревожить — а если встать, так они очнутся, вцепятся в него, потащат за новой дозой, будь то выпивка или что-то иное.

Он подставляет лицо теплому солнцу — а потом его заслоняет чья-то фигура. Тилли наклоняется, чтобы войти, и смотрит на пастора.

— Вот это диковина, трезвый в кои-то веки.

— Боюсь, не надолго, — говорит Суонсон. На людях он изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках — но Тилли ему обмануть не удастся.

— Зачем это все? — спрашивает Тилли.

Суонсон не помнит, спрашивал ли его об этом хоть кто-нибудь. Все только и делают, что осуждают, указывают, как жить и смотрят сверху вниз каждый раз, стоит снова оступиться.

— Чтобы заполнить пустоту внутри, потому что постоянно кажется, что чего-то не хватает. Должно быть, веры; в этом мире все сложнее верить во что-либо. Зато все легче грешить.

Тилли смотрит на лежащую возле пастора пустую бутылку — следы последней его попытки испытать что-то приятное.

— Выглядите не слишком счастливее, когда выпьете.

— Такая радость коротка, — вздыхает Суонсон. — Я согласен.

— Не поискать ли тогда что-нибудь более удовлетворительное? — спрашивает Тилли, и что-то в ее взгляде привлекает его внимание. — Раз уж грешить, то так, чтобы это того стоило, нет?

Суонсон хорошо знаком с искушением — и чувствует, как по шее ползет холодок.

— Так не бывает. Нет ничего стоящего греха.

Тилли оглядывается, прежде чем зайти наконец внутрь, и ткань за ней опадает, плотно прикрыв вход в палатку.

— Что, если оно доставит удовольствие? Если заполнит пустоту внутри?

— Хотелось бы, — честно признается Суонсон. Он так долго искал то, что выведет его из тьмы, что готов на все, будь он трижды проклят.

Тилли подходит к нему так близко, что Суонсон слышит ее сладкий запах. Она припечатывает его взглядом — а потом и мягким поцелуем, прильнув к губам.

— Господи боже, — шепчет он, а Тилли смотрит на него из-под густых ресниц.

— Достойно ли это греха, пастор?

— Боже, да, — говорит он, и отчаянно верит, нуждается, чтобы это оказалось правдой.

Тилли подносит руку к платью и расстегивает его. У Суонсона перехватывает дыхание, когда она без тени стыда обнажает грудь. Тилли тянется к его руке и прикладывает к себе.

— Трогайте меня, — говорит она, не оставляя иного выбора.

Суонсон касается кончиками пальцев ее кожи, прежде чем прижаться ладонью к мягкой плоти. Жар разгорается в животе и стремительно опускается ниже. Вот и еще один из демонов, с которыми он так долго боролся. Выпивка и наркотики обычно справляются — но теперь демон вернулся, скрежещет зубами, требует. Напоминает о юности, когда Суонсон еще предавался грехам плоти.

— Смелее, — требует Тилли, и у Суонсона не в состоянии противиться ни ей, ни своим демонам. Не тогда, когда сладкое удовольствие отчаянно зовет его по имени.

Он проводит большими пальцами по ее соскам, потирает, и они твердеют. Он не может не прильнуть ближе, не взять в рот один из твердых комочков. Никакая бутылка не сравнится с этой сладостью, не перехватит столь отчаянно дыхание.

Тилли отстраняется и поднимает юбку. Она разводит ноги — так, словно только этим всегда и занималась. Суонсон упивается открывшимся ему прекрасным видом, в брюках становится тесно, а сердце поет.

— Ложитесь, — приказывает Тилли, и он немедленно следует ее команде.

Придерживая юбку, Тилли залезает сверху, до боли прижимая ногами его руки к земле. Она сжимает в кулак его волосы, и теперь Суонсону не отвернуться. А потом она усаживается поверх его губ.

— Пришло время епитимьи, пастор, — произносит она непреклонным тоном. — Позаботьтесь о пастве хоть раз. Ну же.

Суонсон ощущает запах ее возбуждения и приникает к коже, испробует ее. Тут же он чувствует, как дернулся член, и ему отчаянно хочется большего. Он проникает языком глубже, между складок, пробуя ее на вкус. Тилли ведет бедрами, потираясь о его губы и подбородок.

Суонсон изо всех сил старается доставить ей удовольствие, но она и сама прекрасно справляется — использует его, как ей вздумается. Иногда она замирает, отстранившись, чтобы перевести дыхание, а потом снова принимается двигаться. Скоро все лицо Суонсона в смазке, и он отчаянно толкается бедрами в пустоту, не встречая сопротивления, и оттого избавления.

Он бы хотел почувствовать себя виноватым, но вместо этого он в чистейшем блаженстве — никакой из всех испробованных им наркотиков не сравнится со сладостью быть пользованным так, как сейчас. Он с радостью готов умереть между ног Тилли, не убоясь встречи с господом на том свете. Он стонет в нее, Тилли движется все отчаянней, и ее тихие стоны подводят его все ближе и ближе к гибели.

Тилли вновь опускается на него, толкается бедрами, выписывая круги на его лице — а потом замирает, хватая ртом воздух, и сжимает подрагивающими бедрами его щеки. Повсюду ее вкус и запах, и его накрывает волной жара, которого он никогда прежде не испытывал. Напряжение охватывает все тело, и он кончает, пачкая брюки.

Еще с секунду, самую длинную секунду в его жизни, Тилли не отпускает его. Когда она наконец отстраняется, Суонсону кажется, будто он вынырнул на поверхность, едва не утонув. Он делает вдох — и каждый дюйм тела наполняется жизнью, столь яркой, какую не вдохнул бы никакой наркотик.

Пока Суонсон поглощен отголосками произошедшего, Тилли отпускает его и принимается заправлять платье.

— Берегите себя, — говорит она, скользнув пальцами в его волосы, а потом поворачивается к выходу.

— Хорошо, мисс Тилли, — отвечает он. — Спасибо.

Она одаривает его улыбкой и исчезает, и в этот самый момент, на этом самом месте, Суонсон клянется себе бросить. Наркотики никогда не приносили ему счастья. Если и быть грехом опьяненным — только таким, который того стоит.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Пустое и полное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540637) by [WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021)




End file.
